Back Before Alice
by I Am The Sparkly Vampire
Summary: Jasper is human, Jasper is a spy. This is my version of events running up to Jaspers transformation,sorry bad at summarys better than sounds please give it a go and R&R, T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: Kicking of

Back Before Alice

By I am the sparkly vampire

**In my story Jasper hasn't been turned into a vampire by Maria, he still human. He doesn't meet Alice in Philadelphia and they don't seek out the Cullen's together (unless I add it in) He finds the Cullen's eventually (not giving any details away as this is my version of events before jasper became a vampire) Alice is already a member of the Cullen family when they meet. Read the crossed out note**

**SM's characters not mine **

JPOV

I read this note from while drinking a martini in a rather dim looking bar. While looking around I smirked at the drunken geezers that were admiring the cabray dancers on the low set stage. I had another sip of my martini before continuing with the note.

It read

Jasper

I've been with you for so long now, I've put up with this nonsense, your continuous travelling ever since we got together in 1873, but the truth is I've had enough I can't live with it anymore I can't live with you. Look Jasper this is hard for me to say but it's something that needs to be said. When I meet you In that nightclub my heart skipped a beat, I couldn't breath. I was so happy when you asked me to dance, I did not think you were interested in me, but oh you were. And you were such a gentlemen. Jasper, I've shared some of my fondest memories in life with you but I can't help but become increasingly worried every time you go out on one of these foolish trips. I'm sorry but I can't stay with you anymore, I need to get on with my life.

Jasper,

Just know that I love you always but I can't stay with you anymore. I'm leaving you and getting on with my life… getting on without you.

Don't come back to see me it's to late, we'll just not meant to be

Sorry,

Nettie

I light a cigar, after blowing on it for a few minutes I toasted the corners of Nettie's note. I didn't give a damn as to what she had to say, she'd left me so what I didn't care, it's not like we'd seen much of each other anyway. I tossed the note into a nearby bin and headed to the casino. I was following Harrison Mordecai, a gangster from South America, little did he know that one of Americas deadliest spy's was following him into the room, no I wasn't here for fun, I was here on a mission, a mission to kill…

I played my cards carefully that night, keeping a close eye on Harry. I'd already won some cash, enough to keep me going for a while. I finished my drink and took a break while a went back to the bar as I walked with my class in hand I looked inside my blazers pockets, fiddling around tediously for my wallet. A felt around, dice no, keys no, gun no. finally I found my wallet, while placing my glass on the table I ordered a fifth martini, inside my wallet was a picture of Nettie that I'd had an artist draw on a trip to Brighton-while I was spying on the British- I tossed it aside in to a flicking fire, slowly it curled and burned. I reached for my Martini and played before beginning to head back to the casino, it was only as I approached the entrance that I heard the bullets of a gun being fired, slowly I pulled out my gun from my blazer and ran into the room, preparing myself for yet another bloody fight. This was normal, this was me.

**Hope you liked it please R & R more to come, it will get better so stick with me. Please read my other story's and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sorry

Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing, please review more!**

JPOV

As I entered the room all I could see were the sodden corpses of gamblers strewn randomly across the room, some choking on there own blood, some lying lifeless on the floor, it was a gruesome sight, one unlike anything I had ever seen before. I had to think fast, my eyes searched frantically around the room for Harrison, but I was struggling to see him. Finally my eyes focused on one body that lay curled by a cleaning cupboard, as I approached the person it became clear that this victim was female. It was only as I knelt down to check her pulse that I realised who it was. For that split second my heart stopped, my breathing stopped and I basically shut down, shut down in shock. For there on the floor, bound and gagged was Nettie, I bent down to pick her up-to tell her everything was going to be ok-but I noticed a pool of blood beneath her. As I looked more carefully at her sparkly red dress I noticed it was soaked with blood, Nettie had been shot in the stomach, Nettie was dead… As I tried to compose myself I moved closer towards my girlfriend's body, drawing her close to my chest I nestled my head in her ginger red hair. "I'm so sorry" I repeated continuously, I felt awful for doubting that she loved me, for doubting that she cared, but she had gone, that was clear. I looked at her terrified face, her screaming eyes which said more than her mouth could have ever spoken. The pain she must have felt… the pain she had to endure. "Well if it isn't Jazzy" I husky voice spoke from around the corner. "Harrison" I shouted as I loaded my gun. "Oh come on Jazzy call me Harry for old time sakes." "No" I shouted "Never." Harrison fired his gun; I quickly dodged to avoid the flying bullet. I fired back into the unknown not knowing what… or who it would hit. But Harrison never showed all I heard was the distant chuckling of his voice. I had to catch him so I hurried out of the room after him. Remembering Nettie, I turned around, shutting her eyes so she was a peace. I kissed head again before departing the room. I whispered I love you as I went.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I wanted to keep what I had for another chapter as it suited the story better. Please tell me what you think!**

**I Am The Sparkly Vampire **


End file.
